Redemption by Ice
by Kegeto
Summary: Hello everyone I want to say that I just started on this so yeah. This is my first Fan Fiction I hope you all love it. Or you can hate it. Either way Reviews would be nice. Thank you


**Authors thought:Hello everyone and welcome to my first Fan Fiction. First off I would like to thank all of you for reading this story...I am sounding like those actor that just won some stupid statue right xD. **

**Oh and there might be an intro song cause...I am that awesome and manly. Yes Yes I love Frozen but, not as much as Lion King.**

**Before I get I don't own any of the charcter accept for the OC which is well kind of me and kind of not...yes I did put myself in the story...yes I am regretting it but, I wuv Elsa xD okay engouh of that let go.**

**This is rated M for blood alcohol Sex nudity gore and Adult language **

Chapter 1. Strange Lands

In Arendelle the night sky was so beautiful. The stars was shining bright as the Women and a man was staring at the sky." It a nice night huh Kristoff" She looked at the Muscular tall blond was staring into this lovely lady blue eyes as he plays with her Strawberry blond hair." Yes, Anna it is nice. But, you make the night beautiful." Kristoff placed his hands on her cheek. Anna blushed and looked away from Kristoff to see something bright in the sky." Oh my god Kristoff look at the star." She said looking at the bright light soaring towards Arendelle night atmosphere and started to gain velocity." It a shooting star Anna make a wish." Kristoff now placing his hands on her hands. Anna slowly closed her eyes and than felt a tug from her hand." Hey!?" Anna surprise as she saw Kristoff pulling away from the area where they were and saw the bright light hitting the northern mountains " What was that?" Anna asked looking at Kristoff. He slowly looked at her." I don't know but let go find out I will get Sven you get Olaf and we will meet back here."

In the northern mountains Kevin was slowly getting up from his crash landing." Damn it stupid watch I knew I should have fix the calculation on this thing." Kevin smacking his watches now it broken he sighed." Well shit this got better all ready. Yay." Kevin said in a sarcastic voice as he fixes his hood and makes sure he got everything." Beans, swords cloak still intact thankfully this isn't normal marital or else I'd be naked." Kevin checking his clothing and than he heard footsteps from the forest as he turned around to see who or what it was." Oh it a rabbit. You nearly give me a heart attack." Kevin placed his hand on his chest inhaling the air through his mouth and exhaling it out." Okay I can't relive my identity or else I would have to explain why I am here….." He started to think as he sighed." I could always lie but, that not my style. Now if I was my brother than that would be a different story. " Kevin slowly crossed his arms." I should get going and find an inn. Hmm. Maybe there might be one in the city….." Kevin stared at the city and see a huge castle as the moonlight hit the castle as it made it look so majestic and beauty. " Best view ever." Kevin eyes widen as they sparkled from in taking such beauty.

"Kristoff you sure this is a good idea?" The snowman asked as he waddles at him and Anna side." I'm sure Olaf. We don't need Elsa for this we get this it the four of us that helped her anyway. She need her rest from her powers." Kristoff explain as he saw Anna was walking with his reindeer." Kristoff we should be getting there soon?" She asked as her eyes shifted from left and right. The wolves started to watch them. Kristoff stops." Oh no not again." He said seeing the wolves growling at them. Olaf looks at the wolves" Hey look how cute they are. Awe they are adorable." He said running towards the wolves to give a hug. Anna grabbed him" They are hungry" Anna said as Olaf looked at her in confusion. Kristoff hopped on Sven to started to dig his heel into him to make him go faster. They saw the cliff they stared at their doom. " Either we jumped or we get eating." Kristoff said looking at her. Anna smiles and rolls her sleeves to go after the wolves.

Kevin was walking down from the mountains when heard a few people talking." _What the hell? Why there people up here._" He thought as he started to follow the voices from 3 different people he pulls his hood over his face so they can see his jaw line and lips.. He saw Anna putting down Olaf as she get ready to attack the wolves." She going to get her self kill." Kevin whispers as forms an red orb at the palm of his hands. " Hey wolves." He shouted as the packs turned towards to him. The wolves started to run towards him as they saw something forming at his hands. Kevin throw the orb at the wolves to make contact.

Anna stared at the cloaked man as he fired a weird energy that was red at the wolves. Kristoff was in shocked." Whoa. He good." He said impress by the stranger. " Thank you." She said watching the stranger looked at them and stuck his thumb up." Do you have an inn in your city?" Kevin asked them now Olaf gave him a hug." Uh what the hell are you doing?" He asked in confused" I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf said hugging his leg." Oh um…..okay?" Kevin now seeing Anna chuckling." Sorry. Yes, We do have an inn we will bring you to it." She said walking over the cloak stranger. " Why you wearing a hood?" she asked him in a curiosity voice. Kevin looks away from them." It so you won't see my face." He replied as Kristoff chuckled" He being very mysterious isn't he?" Kristoff asked him hearing a chuckled" Yes sir. You can say that." Kevin replied with a smile on his face. Silences fell between the 5 of them. " So um what is your name" Anna finally broke the silences as she watched Kevin smile fade." It…..Nightstalker" Kevin said as he looked away from them." You're lying. It isn't Nightstalker." Anna said now staring at him. Kevin mouth opened but, no words formed. He closed his mouth and looked away." I know cause I am a princess." Anna explained" That doesn't….My lady" Kevin pulls his sword out and impales the ground now grapping the handle as he kneels down." Forgive me I have not know." He said not looking at her. Kristoff laughed" It okay Nightstalker. I know it weird but, she not that kind of princess." He explained and felt a punch in his arm." You jerk." Anna laughed. Kevin watched the two of them laughing. Olaf looks at Kevin" He reminds me of the male version of Elsa" Olaf said looking at him. Kevin tilted his head." Elsa?" He asked. Anna cleared her throat. Sven started to bite the hood and pulls back to relived his wavy brown hair and ocean green eyes. There was a scar on his right cheek. Anna stared at his eyes." Your eyes. They are so beautiful." She said as Kevin blushed and looked away" Thank you Princess." His cheeks started to fade back to their pale colored. The bangs of his hair covered his eyes." But, you never answer my question. Who is Elsa?" Kevin asked looking at them." Oh she a queen with the power of ice." Olaf said giggling. Sven licked Kevin's cheek" Hey!" Kevin jumped and rubbing his cheek. " Sven not cool." Kristoff said at the reindeer. " Come on we should get going" Anna said as he saw Kevin getting up from his knees grabbing his sword handle and sliding it back to the stealth. " Yes princess." He said grabbing his hood and was about to cover his face with his hood.

**Final thought: Although I'm not sure what to do for this but, I'm sure I'll come up with something. After all I love frozen. ^_^ so yeah enjoy, enjoy**


End file.
